Another Day Another Room
by Dr. Mrs. Anonymous
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Eve from One Day one room? As House is moving on with his life after Cuddy moves in with Lucas he runs into the last person he would expect. Alternate Pairing Romance, And House Wilson friendship in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Wilson was out late at a Cancer Benefit at the Hilton, .

So he had taken this as an open invitation to steal the tub, and at least Wilson had taken a slight pity and let him reinstall his pull bar on the wall.

After the whole Lucas revenge incident Wilson had seemed awfully guilt ridden lately and had been disconcertingly nice to him, and although it was nice.  
It was still fucking pity.

"However guilty Wilson does have his benefits" he murmured., as he toweled his hands off and reached for the cigar box on the floor.

Out the tattered cardboard box he liberated a a well rolled joint a silver Zippo and an ancient blue ashtray stolen from lifetime ago when Stacy was a secret smoker

He recalled for a moment the look on her face when he pointed out that he always knew and how it was giger counter for her unhappiness.

"Can't seep into nostalgia too hard it will ruin a good bath.' He thought soaping up a washcloth and giving his face a good scrub.

.As he gave his watch on the floor a brief glimpse "Only 8:11 plenty of time." he smirked and lit the joint taking a deep hit of the dusky sweet smoke.

"At least the upshot is , and it's a big upshot. Wilson is absentminded when his guilt eats him,"  
He thought as he took a secondary hit on the joint.

As the pot made quick work of soothing his mind and leg he noticed that water had grown cold and reached for the hot water handle and shivered as t=he noticed he had ran out of hot water.  
"Ah well I'm getting pruny and hungry anyway." he murmured as his thoughts shifted from gloom to pork fried rice.

He reached for the newly replaced rail and slowly tugged himself out the tub .  
The air was chilly on his wet body as he sat upon the edge of the tub to dry himself, he observed the faint wafts of steam rising off hi nude body.

"Should have turned on the damn space heater:" he thought snagging his faded dark blue bathrobe off the floor.

After brief moment of huddling in his robe for warmth he collected "The Evidence", sprayed the place with Fe breeze to mask any unwanted telltale odor, and limped out into the living room.  
The quiet of the apartment was disturbing, and he found it suffocating.

When Wilson was home the whole place was filled with sound and smell.  
Always the communicative of the pair Wilsons presence filled the place with life, and House filled it with wit.

Sans Wilson he simply contributed the echoing sound of his own thoughts, and he hated it.

"Fuck it I'm going out tonight!"

He howled to the empty air , and speedily limped to his room.

After brief glance at the closet he snagged a fresh pair of jeans and a black button down, dressed quickly and shuffled to his own bathroom.  
He ran a cob through the his still wet hair in a couple ragged passes and sprayed little English Sterling and gave a quick glance at himself.

"Not bad for dirty old man." He said to the mirror.

Then he walked out the hall and gabbed his good cane the one black one with the flames, and his black pea coat

He shrugged it on in brusque motion, and felt through the pockets .

"Ipod check."

"Wallet check"

"Keys check."

Then he gave a quick once over of the apatrtment and headed out to the Garage.  
He stood for moment plugging the headphones in and booting up the IPod cuing Steely Dan's Deacon Blues letting the music wash over him as he cranked the bike and set off.

The night and the buzz where a comfortable wash on his bruised ego, and the lyrics suited his mood.

They Got a name for the winners in the world

I want a name when I lose

They call Alabama

The Crimson Tide

Call me Deacon Blues

Later that evening

The club was thick with the smell of Sweat and Cologne, and through the thick smog of Cigarette smoke everything seemed like a hazy dream.

He watched on absently nursing his Whiskey Sour savoring the bitter earthy taste of the liquor and admiring the the leggy red head tightly wrped in shiny black vinyl trenchoat taking the stage.

"And let's give a warm welcome to our next lovely lady the Tempting Ms. Tawny folks" the DJ crooned over the speaker.

She glided onstage as echoed as the sounds of a train halting rained through the club, and the screech of an Englishman this made him smile.

She turned face forward to the audience and un tied the Coat slowly kicking it offstage revealing the skimpiest of schoolgirl uniforms was revealed.

"A Schoolgirl stripping to The Wall Part 2 now that's the definition of irony."

He was intrigued by this rare moment of artistry in the albeit classy , but ridiculous environment.

He put the drink down and turned his attention to the Redhead Schoolgirl as she took a slow turn around the pole giving the audience a sultry smile.

"Definitely doesn't need any education in this particular talent."

His thought was interrupted by warm touch on his shoulder and a oddly familiar voice, saying "Need some company to go with that drink?"

He turned curtly coming face to face with the owner of the voice, and was stunned to find the owner of of the voice was a Light skinned Honey Blond with a half cocked smile and limpid brown eyes.

"Dr House?" she whispered the eyes widening in shock as he turned around facing her.

Authors note that's it for now, and update will shortly follow.

That's The End For Now


	2. Chapter 2

'Eve?' he said in return giving his head brief shake trying to grasp the sight before him. 

Gone was tearful winsome girl he had met in the clinic three years prior, and left in it's place was a wild woman. 

The long protective curtain of hair was pulled back from her face in twin braids making a crown around the rest hanging loose to her waist. 

He slowly digested this shocking turn as he slowly let his eyes travel down, and made quick note of indigo bustier embracing the body he never knew existed. 

"Don't look any further down you pervert!" rang out in his head, and all he could say to this site was  
"Eve, that's your name right?" 

She gave an equally awkward stare, and replied. 

"Yes Eve or least as you knew me it was." 

The brief interlude was cut off by the D J's call, as the redheaded make her exit.  
"Once again give a round of pause for The Tempestuous Tawny folks, and next up we have The Tempting Ms. Twilight. 

"Duty calls she whispered and made a hasty exit to the stage.  
He sat staring into the thin air she had inhabited still puzzled for a long moment, before turning his attention to the stage. 

"I created this monster he shuddered, tasting bile as she glided across the stage to the pole in time to the subtle guitar strum of the song.

Making aggressive little struts as the music faded through the speakers as Poe's "Angry Johnny" punctuated the dance.

She leaned against the pole running her hands over her body from chest to thigh casting a sultry grin at the audience., stooping to allow the hair to flip over like silken gold curtain.

"It figures he would turn up." She thought and quickly tried to squash out the memory of the last time they met.

As the tune picked up she gave her hair a quick backwards flip and grabbed the pole taking a quick swing around dismounting and giving a little shake of her hips.

"Of all the rooms to be stuck in." He winced to himself.

Slowly sliding into a squat she ran her hands across her thighs and gently tugged away the scrap of skirt to the side and slid back up to a standing position.

"What can I say to him?" She pondered.

He grasped his nose and rubbed it as he observed what felt like a train wreck as she strutted to mirror at the back of the stage and lowly ran her hands across it .

"I should have followed up, goddammit Wilson was right He muttered..

The mirror image reflected showed a fearsome countenance as shimmied side to side, gave gentle twist to face the audience and slowly began to unlace the bustier.

"But, either way either way"

He tried to not to meet her gaze , but he couldn't help it.

And let it slide to the floor one arm covering her ample breasts.

At that moment it took all her strength to hold in the hot tears at the back of her eyes, and for a moment she felt like victim again. 

Staring through the sea of strange faces to see him looking back with such a piteous expression.

"I'm going to kill you."

"I don't need this." Her inner voice intoned.

She gave the top harsh kick to the side of the stage, as her arm slid away revealing her breasts.

"I'm going to blow you away.

"But, why?" He murmured to himself .

She slowly sashayed to the pole and grasped it with a fierce smile and slowly turned arching her body in an elegant curve and grasped on by the ankle and swished around it like a yellow and white flame with blue sparks.

"Just stay with the music your not Eve the Victim, you are Twilight the Diva" she silently railed.

She slid into a gentle split onto the floor as the music faded out and the stage lights dimmed.

She paused for brief moment letting out a thankful sigh, and hurriedly grabbed he costume pieces and rushed to the dressing room.

Ignoring curious faces of the other dancers proffered as the tears began to roll she strode into the restroom, and locked the door.

He sat for moment and quickly decided now would be a good time for a refill, and motioned down the rapidly hustling Latina waitress waitress, and ordered a double this time.

While he waited for his drink and what he dreaded would be the return of his former patient he leaned his elbows on the slick mahogany table and ran his hand's through his hair, and down his face.

"I saved her life for this?" His reverie was interrupted by the arrival of his drink.

Meanwhile, Eve sat on the cold toilet lid trying to regain her composure.

"Twi baby you okay in there Sugar?"

Tawny's warm souther drawl washed over her offering a motherly comfort to the younger woman.

"Yeah, probably just PMS!" She called back not wanting to upset the older woman.

"Well if it's that I got pamprin, but if if it's something else you know I'm here sweetie."

Tawny called back concerned, but knew to leave well enough alone, and the staccato of her heels echoed as she walked away.

"Thank You." She whispered pulling herself up and heading to the mirror adjacent to the toilet wetting a tissue and gently wiping away the spidery streaks of mascara.

Outside House sat and nursed his Whiskey, and anxiously twitched his good foot and glanced at his watch .

"Fuck 12:37 Already? Good thing tomorrow is my day off. The liquor was really starting to make dent, and the puzzle he had been presented with took his mind away from his own ills.

"Can I sit please?"

His reverie was interrupted by the still shocking sight of Eve.

"Yes." he managed to stammer.

"You want to know why don't you?" she said pursing her lips.

"Yes." He repeated.

She shook her head sadly and sighed deeply.

"It's a long story..."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I am rather sorry for how long it took to update this, and it was not intentional.  
I actually wound up in a stroke of irony in my own version of House episode, and let me say it was not fun at all.  
After I moved which was part of the delay of updated I wound up with Ecoli and my own little bottle of Vicodin, and Vicodin and typing don't mix.  
Thanks to all the folks who gave feedback and the young lady who asked that this not become dead fic.  
Selina "Well I have a lot of time, and it's your job to distract people isn't it?" He smirked as he slid his wallet across the table.

She gave him a blank look as she caught it in her well manicured hand and shoved it back as quickly as it appeared.

"Shouldn't I be paying you for the work you are the Doctor after all right, and last I checked you didn't care to treat me."

He swatted the wallet back like a hockey puck in flash and retorted, "And you said you trusted me right?"

She caught it again and drumming her fingers upon it's smooth leather surface for a moment giving it a long hard look not moving her head upward, murmured.

"Fine , but not here please."

The silence hung in the air for a moment, and he did not have a retort his wit incapacitated by liquor.  
"Alright , when do you get off?"

She shrugged and unwillingly looked him in the eye as she said " Bar closes at one so about 20 Minutes last call is coming up so not long, and it's a slow night anyway, but you can't leave with me so just head out after the last number and I'll meet you at O'reilly's up the street? "

He cocked his head to the side still curious "Fine , but if I'm waiting and commuting on foot then the tab is on you!"

She rose from the table with a gentle shake of her head "Fair enough I never did pay the clinic anyway."

"Touche" he thought as he watched her shapely figure stroll away , and felt shamed for thinking such.

The stage lights changed to a blueish glaze as the DJ announced "  
Last call lady's and and gent's and that's not just for booze folks that's these lady's as well, and remember last call private dances come with a free drink."

He smiled for a moment as he noticed Eve leaning across the bar and sliding a tidy pile of bills at the bartender and slugged back the last of his drink.

As the burn hit his throat the strains of a familiar tune broke through his haze ,

Each dancer strut hostage one by one Tawny the fiery slim redhead in the leather trench, Mai Hahn The Flexible Asian in the purple Qipao, Morrigan the token goth looking like Rob Zombies little Sister dreadlocks flailing, Ms. Erotica, and her twin sister Ms. Hollywood a pair of Buxom African American ladies in matching hot pants, The Teeny Little Niki who's shoes made up half her body weight, Tiffany pink hair shining purple in the light, Chipper a busty brunette with an overbite, and Mina a tough cookie with tattoos from hips to shoulders, and newest to the harem Eve "Alias Twilight" one by one as if boarding a train as the Aerosmiths "Dream On" wound from instrumental to crescendo.

and each woman slowly faced the mirrored back wall of the stage art reflecting life

Every time that I look in the mirror all these lines on my face getting clearer

The stroked the mirror and swayed side to side

the past is gone it went by like dusk to dawn isn't that the way everybody's got their dues in life to pay

As the tempo picked up one by one they turned to face the audience

yeah, I know nobody knows where it comes and where it goes I know it's everybody's sin you got to lose to know how to win

Each woman sashayed and swung hips in time to the tune, and slowly strip teased the audience.

half my life's in books' written pages live and learn from fools and from sages you know it's true all the things come back to you

In order of appearance ach lady took another turn on the pole as the DJ announced their name.

sing with me, sing for the years sing for the laughter and sing for the tears sing with me, if it's just for today maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away

And the slowly took their bow and exited stage left.

dream on, dream on, dream on,  
dream yourself a dream come true dream on, dream on, dream on,  
and dream until your dream comes true dream on

Until it was just Eve to finish out the tune she took a swing around the pole bare breast gleaming pale in the light, and shimmied up the pole, and then slid down to take her bow as the song and lights faded out.

sing with me, sing for the years sing for the laughter and sing for the tears sing with me, if it's just for today maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away

At that House took his leave and headed into the chill night air.

The other dancers all headed across the floor in search of their last clients for the evening, and she made her customary walk of the floor upon finding no more business she headed back to the dressing room.

She was greeted by Mina who was already sitting at the mirror changing her makeup and bopping to her IPOD.

"Oh hey , slow night huh?" she said yanking a tank top from her bag and sliding it on.

Eve nodded, "Headed out tonight with The Greyhound Guy again tonight?"

Mina smirked "Yeah, I think he's gonna be a keeper."

This made Eve chuckle as she slid on her jeans, "And to the think , you met him straight off the bus from New Orleans."

Mina stood to leave "Yes Ma'am I sure did , and who says hurricanes are bad thing after all? Goodnight!"

"Night", she replied and quickly finished dressing before the others all started piling in.

Seeing Tawny headed towards the VIP Room with a mousy bespectacled fellow with a ponytail, she waved politely, and headed over to the bar to pay her stage fee.

Billy the white haired bartender smiled , and said "Your high class carrying the guys money for him what with him having a limp like that."

She nodded, and smiled "I try, have good one Billy ."

He nodded his goodbye, and she headed for the door remembering half way "Rat's forgot the D J's tip", she thought and did an about face headed to his booth, no big surprise he wasn't there "Probably Chatting up Chipper again." She found her suspicion was correct as looked across to a table were Chipper was grinning brightly and giggling at some unheard joke.

She strolled over ,"Hate to Interrupt Doug, but this your's" she handed him a roll of bills. "And I threw in a little extra too, thanks for finding that song for me."

He didn't even look up at her still flashing a cheesy smile at Chipper, "Yeah no prob, Thanks see you next week G'bye." He rattled off so quick the words came as a nearly unintelligible stream.

This made Chipper giggle even harder her green eyes flashing and overbite tucked over her bottom lip in an effort to stifle the laughter.

"Heh heh, Bye hee hee." She called struck hysterical, by the awkward Disk Jockey.

Eve no longer Twilight in her street clothes made her way into the entryway and told the bouncer she did not need a cab tonight that she was headed over to O'reilly's Pub to get supper.

"Okay , but be careful kiddo!" he said and walked her to the door peeped outside to make sure no one was there and called "Take Care Missy" as she walked away.

The night air was just bit chilly in the late march night and the whipped her coat around and she was glad she'd thought to tie her hair back.

"This wind is a pain, I wonder if spring is weather almost here, one more cold night and I'll go crazy she murmured to no one.

The buildings on street were illuminated only by the streetlights and the moonlight above, and she pondered what the people who lived in the converted lofts above were doing, as she walked hurriedly towards the little Irish pub glowing cheerily in the night.

She noticed him there through the window looking grim and staring down his mug of coffee, and she paused a moment.

"I wonder" she thought, and took a deep breath and pushed in through door anxiously grasping at straws as to what to say.


End file.
